Frostflower
Frostflower is a 24 moon old warrior. Frostflower is a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes, silver rings around her tail, and has a twisted back paw. She is mates with Scarpelt, a hansome warrior around her age. Frostflower may be hindered by her paw, a reminder of a fight with a dog the day she joined Skyclan, making her not as swift or as agile when running as other cats around her age, but she is fiercely loyal, and protective of her friends. Born as a loner, she is insecure about whether the entire Clan accepts her, but she knows that Scarpelt will never leave her. Frostflower is alive to this day, expecting Scarpelt's kits in the nursery of SkyClan. History Frostflower, originally named Frost, was born in leaf-bare, during a blizzard. Her mother, now dead, was named Freeze, and her father was a kitty-pet named Twist. She has one sister name Raven, who is dead, and in the Dark forest. When Frost was 3 moons old her mother died of greencough, and she was left alone for her older sister was gone. Frost, being a kit, didn't know how to hunt, and soon met a nice she-cat named Holly who took care of her from the bloodclan cats they had run into, until they got separated about 2 moons after they met. Frost was so tired one day, after days of traveling, trying to find Holly again, that she laid down under a bush. She then heard come some-cat coming her way. She looked around and saw a older she-cat, with a wolf like pelt and blue eyes. The she-cat said that her name was Wolfmist, who then told Frost about the clan, and Frost said she would like to join. Wolfmist was going to take Frost back to the Skyclan camp, When suddenly Wolfmist was distracted Frost had accidently wondered off, and found a giant dog. The dog attacked her, and twisted her leg. Frost was about to die when a kit named Hawkkit came and saved her, driving the dog away with Frost's help. Hawkkit dragged Frost back to the Skyclan camp an left, telling the barely conscious Frost not to tell any cat that she was there. Frost was healed by the Skyclan medicine cat, and wanted to be made an apprentice. Cherrystar agreed to this, and made Frost an apprentice, by the name of Frostpaw. Frostpaw's mentor was Cloudfang, a white tom. After the ceremony, an apprentice named Scarpaw, a dark tom with a scar over one eye, got a new mentor, Wolfmist. Frostpaw liked Scarpaw, and they soon became close friends, even developing crushes on the other. But almost never showed it other than their nest's being close together and them being together a lot. One day, a few moons after settling in the clan, a massive earthquake shook the camp. Frostpaw had followed her mentor Cloudfang and Scarpaw out of camp, but could not keep up, because of her twisted paw, and she fell behind. Stoping to look around, she was almost crushed by a bolder, but was knocked into a cave by a cat, who had sadly gotten killed. Right after she had gottn into the cave, rocks had covered the entrance, and trapped Frostpaw in the cave. The warriors of Skyclan helped Frostpaw to get out, but the cave collapsed on top of Scarpaw, who had helped get her tail out from under a rock that had fallen on it. Frostpaw was frozen, scared that she had lost Scarpaw. She was snapped out of her stunned state and helped dig Scarpaw out. She doesn't care about the scars on his face, nor his broken paw, that he had gotten after the cave collapsed on top of him. He still looked hansom to her, and she was thanking Starclan for sparing his life. After Scarpaw had healed, they were made warriors together, Frostpaw now bearing the name Frostflower, and Scarpaw now bearing the name Scarpelt. Frostflower would do anything for Scarpelt, and feels safe with him, after all, he had saved her. Around 5 to 6 moons later, Frostflower has started feeling weird, as if something was moving inside of her. SHe was Nieve and didn't know what was going on with her, so she went to go see Sandstream, soon joined by Bravefire and Frostfeather, who knew what Frostflower was going threw. Sandstream explained that Frostflower was carrying kits, Scarpelt's kits. Family Mother: Freeze (Deceased) Father: Twist (Status Unknown) Sister: Raven (Deceased, Dark Forest) Mate: Scarpelt Daughters: Expecting? Sons: Expecting? Frostkit.png|Kit version Frostpaw.png|Apprentice version Frostflower.png|Warrior version Frostflower -queen.png|Queen version Trivia * FrostFlower is Frost's main character. * Frostflower's back paw was injured by a dog * FrostFlower loves Scarpelt * Frostflower has a sister in Dark Forest * Frostflower was going to be called Twistpaw, but a last minute change of the name turned her into Frost * Frostflower is scared of Raven, as her older sister hated her, and had tried to kill her. * Frostflower sometimes still calls Scarpelt Scarpaw, because she's unused to name changes Category:Characters Category:She-cats Category:Living Category:SkyClan Category:Frost